disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Carmen
Carmen, A.K.A. Experiment 123, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. She is designed to make people dance until they drop with her infectious Latin beats. Background Physical appearance Carmen is a pink, blue-eyed, four-armed, Angel-like experiment with a red nose and dark purple-tipped ears, wearing a headdress of fruit and holding a maraca in each of her four hands. Carmen has dark pink fur with splashes of light pink fur on her limbs. Her belly is also light pink. She is somewhat curvier than Angel, but her legs are the shortest of any other experiment with a similar build. She keeps all four of her long arms exposed at all times. Her eyes and tongue are a robin's-egg blue. Two short antennae extend just beneath her ears. Her most outstanding feature is the fruit salad she wears on her head, which includes bananas, grapes, oranges, cherries, and pineapples. She also carries four festive maracas at all times that help her carry out her primary function. Powers and abilities Carmen makes people dance until they drop by firing pink balls of energy out of her maracas. She can also cancel the effect by clapping the maracas together. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 123 was the 123rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel 's funding. She was designed to make people dance until they drop. 123 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At some point, 123 was presumably activated, captured, and named Carmen. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Carmen, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben, and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Carmen participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, as in one scene, Carmen was seen strangling a Leroy. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! Carmen made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime when Stitch, Pleakley, and Yuna travel to the past to the day Stitch was created. She was used to allow them to make their escape by making Hämsterviel and his forces dance uncontrollably. It is shown that she does this by firing pink balls of energy out of her maracas. Trivia *Carmen was first revealed in a pre-release promo image for Leroy & Stitch that was identical to the group photo at the end of the film. *Her name is a reference to , a world-famous Brazilian singer and dancer of the early 20th century well known for wearing a headdress of tropical fruits and her use of maracas. *Carmen is one of the rare experiments to not have black eyes like most experiments, having light blue eyes instead. *In a brief scene of Leroy & Stitch during the "Aloha ʻOe" concert, a towering, rather monstrous version of Carmen can be seen in the background. This version of her has a slightly elongated face; two long arms with larger hands and extended claws; a long, narrow torso; and what seems to be back spines that are extended similarly to Stitch's spines. Perhaps Carmen also has a "metamorphosis" programming like Stitch. *Carmen's pod color is red in the Stitch! anime. **Jumba also refers to Carmen as "a doozie" in the anime for unspecified reasons. Gallery ScreenCapture 28.01.13 16-12-49.jpg|Carmen's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png screenCapture 17.06.13 20-22-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png vlcsnap-2012-10-05-22h00m16s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-22h33m07s232.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h20m01s228.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h12m22s125.png|A monstrous version of Carmen can be seen in the background ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Carmen.png|Carmen in Stitch! anime screenCapture 19.02.13 23-23-50.jpg screenCapture 19.02.13 23-20-51.jpg screenCapture 19.02.13 23-23-08.jpg screenCapture 19.02.13 23-24-54.jpg Unknownpink.jpg Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Dancers Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Animated characters Category:Silent characters